Achievements (Origins)
Achievements mark specific accomplishments made during all playthroughs of Dragon Age. These include finishing plot-related activities, making specific choices at certain key points in the game, learning specializations, and performing certain tasks. Each milestone also awards the player a certain number of Gamescore points, which only have value as bragging rights; they have no other use. Achievements are updated on the player's BioWare account profile (and next to their account name in Bioware Forums). Origin Achievements File:ACH_ADV_LAST_LINE.png| Last of Your Line Completed the Human Noble origin story File:ACH ADVANCE CORRUPTED.png| Corrupted Completed the Dalish Elf origin story File:ACH ADVANCE CONSCRIPTED.png | Conscripted Completed the City Elf origin story File:ACH ADVANCE HARROWED.png | Harrowed Completed the Magi origin story File:ACH_ADVANCE_CASTELESS.png | Casteless Completed the Dwarf Commoner origin story File:ACH_ADVANCE_KINSLAYER.png | Kinslayer Completed the Dwarf Noble origin story Quest Achievements File:ACH ADVLASTOFTHEWARDENS.png | Last of the Wardens Completed Ostagar File:ACH DECISIVE MGC SYMPATH.png | Magic Sympathizer Sided with the mages in "Broken Circle" File:ACH_DECISIVE_ANNULMENT_INV.png‎ | Annulment Invoker Sided with the templars in "Broken Circle" File:ACH_DECISIVE_SLAYER.png |'Slayer' Sided with the werewolves in "Nature of the Beast" File:ACH DECISIVE POACHER.png | Poacher Sided with the elves in "Nature of the Beast" File:ACH_DECISIVE_SACRILEGIOUS.png | Sacrilegious Sided with the Cult of Andraste in "The Urn of Sacred Ashes" File:ACH DECISIVE CEREMONIALIST.png | Ceremonialist Defied the Cult of Andraste in "The Urn of Sacred Ashes" File:ACH_DECISIVE_BHELEN_S_ALLY.png‎ | Bhelen's Ally Sided with Bhelen in "A Paragon of Her Kind" File:ACH DECISIVE HARROW ALLY.png | Harrowmont's Ally Sided with Harrowmont in "A Paragon of Her Kind" File:ACH DECISIVE LIBERATOR.png | Liberator Destroyed the Anvil of the Void File:ACH_DECISIVE_PRAGMATIST.png |'Pragmatist' Preserved the Anvil of the Void File:ACH ADV HERO REDCLIFFE.png| Hero of Redcliffe Completed "Arl of Redcliffe" File:ACH ADV STNDRD BEAR.png | Standard-Bearer Used the Grey Warden treaties to recruit all possible allies File:ACH ADV RABBLE ROUSE.png | Rabble-Rouser Completed "The Landsmeet" Ending Achievements File:ACH_DECISIVE_ULT_SACRIFICE.png |'The Ultimate Sacrifice' Made the ultimate sacrifice in defense of Ferelden File:ACH DEC A DARK PROM.png| A Dark Promise Defeated the archdemon and, through a dark ritual with Morrigan, spared your own life File:ACH DECISIVE WAR COMMAND.png | Warden-Commander Commanded Alistair to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden (PC) File:ACH_DECISIVE_REDEEMER.png |'Redeemer' Allowed Loghain to make a great sacrifice in defense of Ferelden (PC) }} Side Quest Achievements File:ACH PILGRIM.png |'Pilgrim' Completed a Chanter's Board quest File:ACH The Collective Friend.png |'The Collective Friend' Completed a job-board quest for the Mages Collective (PC) File:ACH STREETWISE.png |'Streetwise' Complete one of the Favors for Certain Interested Parties for the elusive "K", "D", or "R"(PC) File:ACH Sheriff.png |'Blackstone Auxiliary' Complete a job-board quest for the Blackstone Irregulars (PC) File:ACH COLLECT PILGRIM.png |'Mercenary' Complete 15 jobs on the Quest Board Completionist Achievements File:ACH FEAT TRAVELER.png |'Traveler' Set foot in every area in the game (Note: this includes only areas from original game, not DLCs or mods) File:ACH COLLECT RECRUITER.png |'Recruiter' Across all play-throughs, recruited all party members File:ACH HOPELESS ROMANTIC.png |'Hopelessly Romantic' Across all play-throughs, experienced all possible romances File:ACH_COLLECT_PERFECTIONIST.png |'Perfectionist' Across all play-throughs, discovered all possible endings File:ACH_COLLECT_SIDETRACKED.png |'Easily Sidetracked' Complete 75% of all side-quests (PC) File:Cdf54d7ffdfe1f848444618.png|'The Ultimate Reward' Obtain all Gold,Silver,and Bronze trophies (PS3) File:ACH_ABI_ACCOMPLISH_WAR.png |'Accomplished Warrior' As the main character, learn all Warrior Talents (PC) File:ACH_ABI_ACCOMPLISH_ROG.png |'Accomplished Rogue' As the main character, learn all Rogue Talents (PC) File:ACH_ABI_DUALWEAPMASTER.png |'Dual-Weapon Master' As the main character, learn all Dual Weapon Talents (PC) File:ACH_ABI_ARCHERY_MASTER.png‎ |'Archery Master' As the main character, learn all Archery Talents (PC) File:ACH_ABI_SHIELD_MASTER.png |'Shield Master' As the main character, learn all Weapon and Shield Talents (PC) File:ACH_ABI_2H_WEAPON_MASTER.png |'Two-Handed Weapon Master' As the main character, learn all Two-Handed Talents (PC) File:ACH_ABI_ELEMENTALIST.png |'Elementalist' As the main character, learn all Primal Spells (PC) File:ACH_ABI_CONJURER.png |'Conjurer' As the main character, learn all Creation Spells (PC) File:ACH_ABI_THAUMATURGIST.png |'Thaumaturgist' As the main character, learn all Spirit Spells (PC) File:ACH_ABI_HEXER.png |'Hexer' As the main character, learn all Entropy Spells (PC) Class Achievements File:ACH_FEAT_MASTER_OF_ARMS.png | Master of Arms Main character achieved level 20 as a Warrior File:ACH FEAT SHADOW.png |'Shadow' Main character achieved level 20 as a Rogue File:ACH_FEAT_ARCHMAGE.png |'Archmage' Main character achieved level 20 as a Mage File:ACH Veteran.png | Veteran Main character learned a specialization File:ACH Elite.png | Elite Main character learned two specializations Combat Achievements File:ACH FEAT GREY WARDEN.png |'Grey Warden' Across all playthroughs, kill 100 darkspawn File:ACH FEAT MASTER WARDEN.png|'Master Warden' Across all playthroughs, kill 500 darkspawn File:ACH FEAT BLIGHT QUELLER.png|'Blight-Queller' Across all playthroughs, kill 1,000 darkspawn File:ACH FEAT DEFENDER.png|'Defender' Preserved the lives of at least half the troops at Denerim File:ACH_FEAT_DRAGONSLAYER.png |'Dragonslayer' Defeated the dragon guarding The Urn of Sacred Ashes File:ACH_FEAT_HEAVY_HITTER.png |'Heavy Hitter' Main character inflicted 250 damage with a single hit File:ACH FEAT TACTICIAN.png |'Tactician' Main character killed 250 enemies without them inflicting damage (PC) Conversation Achievements File:ACH STATS PERSUASIVE.png | Persuasive Succeeded at five difficult Persuasion attempts File:ACH STATS SILVER TONGUED.png | Silver Tongued Succeeded at 25 difficult Persuasion attempts File:ACH STATS BULLY.png | Bully Succeeded at five difficult Intimidate attempts File:ACH_STATS_MENACING.png | Menacing Succeeded at 10 difficult Intimidate attempts Romance Achievements File:ACH FirstKnight.png | First Knight Experienced the thrill of romance with Alistair File:ACH_WitchGoneWild.png‎ | Witch Gone Wild Experienced the thrill of romance with Morrigan File:ACH EasyLover.png| Easy Lover Experienced the thrill of romance with Zevran File:ACH WineWomenSong.png| Wine, Woman, and Song Experienced the thrill of romance with Leliana Skill Based Achievements File:ACH STATS TINKERER.png | Tinkerer Crafted an item File:ACH_STATS_CRAFTY.png | Crafty Craft 25 items (PC) File:ACH_STATS_CLEVER.png | Clever Set a trap (PC) File:ACH_STATS_INSIDIOUS.png | Insidious Set 25 traps (PC) File:ACH STATS MUGGER.png | Pickpocket Successfully picked someone's pocket (PC) Survival Achievements File:ACH FEAT BLOODIED.png |'Bloodied' Completed an origin story without the main character ever falling in battle File:ACH FEAT VETERAN.png|'Resilient' Completed Ostagar without the main character ever falling in battle (PC) File:ACH FEAT GENERAL.png|'Indestructible' Completed the Landsmeet without the main character ever falling in battle (PC) File:ACH FEAT A BIG DEAL.png |'I'm Kind of a Big Deal' Completed the entire game without the main character ever falling in battle (PC) Talent Based Achievements File:ACH NIMBLE.png |'Nimble' Disabled a trap (PC) File:ACH Lightning Reflexes.png |'Lightning Reflexes' Disable 25 traps (PC) File:ACH Lockpicker.png |'Lockpicker' Picked the lock on a chest or door (PC) File:ACH Master Lockpicker.png |'Master Lockpicker' Pick the locks on 50 chests or doors (PC) File:ACH STATS BATTERY.png|'Battery' Kill 50 enemies using the Assault talent (PC) File:ACH STATS CRUSHER.png |'Crusher' Kill 50 enemies using the Mighty Blow talent (PC) File:ACH STATS THE PUNISHER.png|'Punisher' Kill 50 enemies using the Punisher talent (PC) File:ACH STATS CALL ME CRIT.png|'Sharpshooter' Kill 50 enemies using the Arrow of Slaying talent (PC) File:ACH STATS WHIRLING DERVISH.png |'Whirling Dervish' Kill 50 enemies using the Whirlwind talent (PC) Miscellaneous Achievements File:ACH Educated.png |'Educated' Used one of the Tomes to improve the main character's attributes, talents, spells, or skills Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Achievements File:ACH_Savior_of_Kal-Hirol.png |'Savior of Kal'Hirol' Destroyed the broodmothers in Kal'Hirol File:ACH Blind Vengeance.png |'Blind Vengeance' Escaped the silverite mines File:ACH Pride Before the Fall.png |'Pride Before the Fall' Defeated the baroness File:ACH Amaranthines Last Hope.png |'Amaranthine's Last Hope' Saved the city of Amaranthine File:ACH Keeper of the Vigil.png |'Keeper of the Vigil' Saved Vigil's Keep File:Ach_awakening.png |'Awakening' Completed Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening File:ACH The Enduring Vigil.png |'The Enduring Vigil' Acquired all upgrades for Vigil's Keep File:ACH Commander of the Grey.png |'Commander of the Grey' Reach level 30 DLC Achievements The Stone Prisoner Achievements File:ACH PRC RockHardPlace.png |'Rock and a Hard Place' Completed "The Golem in Honnleath" File:ACH PRC Stones lament.png |'Stone's Lament' Completed "A Golem's Memories" The Warden's Keep Achievements File:ACH_PRC_MasterofthePeaks.png |'Master of the Peak' Completed "Soldier's Peak" File:ACH_PRC_Diabolist.png | Diabolist Took advantage of Avernus's research Return to Ostagar Achievements File:Inwarvictory.png |'In War, Victory' Defeated the ogre that killed King Cailain Links *Dragon Age: Origins & Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Achievement Guide Category: Gameplay